


cola with the burnt-out taste [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Homestuck, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, College, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s Dave motherfuckin’ Strider. He saved two—no, three, kind of—universes and has made out with aliens, okay? He has made time his bitch, died for his cause time and time again, and had an ultimate rap off with an Insane Clown Posse wannabe while the fucker was on a murder spree. He doesn’t give two shits what other people think of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cola with the burnt-out taste [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [cola with the burnt-out taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548161) by [callunavulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/cola%20with%20the%20burnt-out%20taste.mp3) | 3:03 | 3.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/cola-with-burnt-out-taste) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
